Who is Harry Potter?
by Artemis2000
Summary: Just as the headmaster was congratulating the champions, the goblet turned a violent red expelling one more unexpected name leaving the Great Hall in silence. "Harry Potter" barely passed Dumbledore's lips when suddenly the windows behind him exploded and as the tiny crystals were falling to the Great Halls' floor an enormous beast pounded over the professors' table.
1. Chapter 1

October 31st, "All Hallows Eve" or better known as Halloween to the current residents of Hogwarts was a highly celebrated holiday worldwide, however in the magical world it had another meaning. The end of Voldemort's reign of terror by the hand of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Ironically the responsible of such feat was the only one brooding in the ancient castle. After all not many realized the meaning of this day for the young hero, the sacrifice of his mother, such a high price for his life.

Harry Potter couldn't stop the feeling of wrongness in his gut seeing all the decorations and anxious faces awaiting the final verdict of the Thriwizard Cup. His mind going over all the catastrophic events that Halloween brought. All the teen wanted was a quiet year, one, which would not put him in the spotlight for once, and the inevitable danger that it generated. Attention meant prying eyes, which made almost impossible to keep secrets and Harry Potter had a great secret, one no one even suspected, one that would not remain in the dark much longer.

"VICTOR KRUM" The young man was brought to attention when loud clapping received the Durmstrang champion and famous Bulgarian seeker.

With all of Durmstrang clapping, their Headmaster with an especially creepy smile, and most of his adoring fans, one Ron Weasley standing out.

"FLEUR DELACOUR" A pretty blond girl stood up greeted by another round of applause, mainly from the male audience, contrasting clearly with the sobbing from her fellow classmates.

"CEDRIC DIGGORY" called lastly the voice of the Dumbledore while sporting a benign encouraging smile for his student. The last champion received the most raucous cheering from all Hogwarts students, Hufflepuff being the most enthusiastic of all.

Just as the headmaster was congratulating the champions, the goblet turned a violent red expelling one more unexpected name leaving the Great Hall in silence.

"Harry Potter" barely passed Dumbledore's lips when suddenly the windows behind him exploded and as the tiny crystals were falling to the Great Halls' floor an enormous beast pounded over the professors' table fortunately not harming the professor apart from almost giving poor Professor Sprout a heart attack.

"Protego maxima!" Said with a confident and surprisingly calm posture the old man over the terrified screams only had his eyes wide open as the demon dog passed the blue shield as if it was merely mist.

"Reducto, petrificus totalus, bombarda!" Cast Mad Eye Moody beside him without any effect.

"Out of the way!" Another figure told the old man forcefully and as the creature's claws were millimetres from Dumbledore a blade pierced the beast's unprotected belly effectively turning it to dust.

There stood Harry Potter, still as a statue, a golden sword in his left hand and his wand on his right one. Muscles clenched and stance ready for fighting.

"Harry, my boy what-

Dozens of monstrous creatures leaped through the broken window and into the room where pandemonium reigned, the other champions had gotten out to check what was going on.

"Everyone stand to the wall! NOW!" Said the black haired boy with the most authoritative voice they ever heard from him, prompting both staff and student to do as he said.

Meanwhile he vanished his Hogwarts robes with a wave of his wand, leaving him in fitting jeans (for once) and a tight purple shirt showing off his surprisingly toned body. Who knew the boy-who-lived was not the scrawny little bot everyone thought?

As everyone begun to get out of the shock, Harry moved gracefully trusting his sword with fatal blows left and right, jumping over whole tables and predicting his enemies' movements in seconds. In just a few minutes the army of monsters was gone, leaving him with some light cuts all over his arms and light bruises forming in his skin. He had nothing serious except for the searing gash across his stomach, which was bleeding heavily tinting his shirt red.

"Harrison!" Came a feminine voice from the broken window. "Are you alright?"

In came a girl dressed for battle. Under her light armour you could see a purple t-shirt oddly similar to Harry's. She had braided dark brown hair and sharp features, along with high cheekbones. Her skin was tanned and overall she was extremely fit, although appeared worse for wear with some cuts and bags under her eyes matching her worries expression.

"I am Reyna, however what is the meaning of this? I thought monsters were not supposed to enter wizarding settlements?" Replied the boy in a heated whisper gratefully taking the ambrosia offered as the students watched in shock as his gash healed.

Meanwhile more and more children entered through the window dressed in heavy armour and standing perfectly straight after nodding respectfully at Harry. He immediately began giving orders like a general positioning the archers in high places while the rest of the soldiers faced the broken windows expecting more monsters. Draco Malfoy surprised everyone by joining in, a bow already in his hand.

"Hey Malfoy, what are you doing?" screamed Ron Weasley angry with the blonde for looking braver than the Griffindors.

"Following orders" was his only response.

"Things have changed since you left for school" continued Reyna overlooking the interruption "Trivia is still mad at Olympus and decided to take a higher risk. He allowed contact between your Dark Lord and Gaea."

"SHE DID WHAT!" He exclaimed making many in the Great Hall jump and loosing their stupor began murmuring. "Of all the possible ways of taking vengeance she chose the one that could potentially eradicate the whole wizarding community."

He closed his eyes and took some calming breaths letting a stone mask slide over his features.

"And the soldiers? It seems as if you brought the whole legion?" He asked now in a calm manner.

"Orders from Olympus" she said with a frown. "Plus I only brought you your precious 5th, gods know they need their leader."

"What, Gracie not doing his job?" Harry quipped amusedly.

"He would if dear _Juno_ had not kidnaped him a month a go" she replied hotly.

"Well that sucks" shrugging not really caring for the son of Jupiter.

"So congratulations praetor" he groaned, "oh and did I mention your brother is coming?"

"Bloody Hell"


	2. Chapter 2

In a far of place two figures were looming in the dark talking in hushed tones. The room was bare with just a few pieces of worn out furniture giving it a gloomy aspect. Behind the wardrobe was a figure, invisible to the occupants, stealthy as a ghost. Fragments of the conversation could be heard:

"But the boy…"

"It wasn't planned…they were supposed to…"

"Death… I know…. Demigods…"

"Spies…. they told… My Lord…"

"We must…and proceed…everything."

"Squeeck"

"What was that?" the men looked around, quickly spotting the wardrobe.

"I head the noise from there" one pointed while the other one came near it, touching its oak wood as it trembled slightly, quickly moving it aside the only thing found was dust.

Reyna was pacing in her new room. Apparently friends of Harry's were always welcome, especially if they came to protect the school. The 5th cohort was divided in groups of five or six in each room, except of course her. As the praetor she had a private room for herself connected with Harry's through a shared common room. Harry potter had still to accept completely the fact he was now praetor.

She smiled slightly remembering the astounded faces of the Hogwarts' population at their arrival and subsequent introductions, explaining everything about their world was not an easy task. The Ravenclaws were not making it easier with all their annoying questions.

What none of them knew was the impending doom that could come by joining the two words and it was partly her fault. She was supposed to be the respected leader but she had let the hoard of monsters interrupt the ceremony and revealed in the worst light possible the counter self of the wizarding hero Harry Potter, demigod praetor of the Twelfth Legion. She squirmed in her bed just thinking of the conversation she was going to have with him. Reyna knew how hard it had been for him to tell his friends the truth and how it had affected his friendships but some sooner or later they would have found out. She hoped he would not stay mad at her for too long, after all they were best friends and maybe something more.

"Knock, knock, knock" she was startled by the soft noise.

"Come in" she said.

Harry gently opened the door, making her look up with apprehension. Looking at his amazing green eyes she couldn't help but think of the first time she had seen them.

**Flashback**

It had been three days. Three days since she had seen her sister, three days battling for survival, three days being at the brick of death. The young girl with coal black hair was running with all her might through the forest. She looked half starved to death and was occasionally shivering. Her legs were trembling as if they could barely keep the girl standing. Still she kept running, it was all she could do, run. Dried tears marked her cheeks, eyes red and swollen. It felt like an eternity since she had had more than three hours of sleep, she could not remember her last meal. Dark shadows moved all around her and fast glimpses of horrible creatures could be distinguished. Sharp claws, large teeth and deep black fur. She was more than scared, she was terrified but she had to keep running. Maybe, she thought, if she ran enough her problems would go away, maybe she could find her sister. Another part of her mind, the deep dark one, thought that if she passed out her death would be less painful.

"Ahhh" she screamed when finally a monster caught her trapping the poor girl between its huge claws.

Saliva dripped from its mouth and into her face in a disgusting manner. Her chest heaved and heart beat incredibly fast. With so many emotions building in her, mainly fear, she refused to let them show and instead closed her eyes, quietly resigning to her fate. Regretful she would never see Hylla again and would not be able to take revenge on those pirates that had captured them for months she waited for death.

"Slash" she heard suddenly and opened her eyes instinctually.

Where the monster was standing now stood a boy with black hair and emerald eyes holding a sword unsteadily in his right hand. He seemed young, maybe her age. He too was looking worse for wear and though he had a fragile build his eyes glinted with determination and strength. His clothes looked ragged and dirty and his overall appearance screamed malnourished.

"Hey are you okay?" He said holding his hand out for her. She took notice hoy his legs trembled too.

"Uh... yes... I " she stuttered before taking a deep breath and murmuring "thank you."

"No problem" the boy said smiling slightly and pulling her up, almost falling himself. "Come on we must find a safe place to rest."

And with that the complete stranger started leading her to a small cave. They found strength in each other for both appeared unable to stand much longer. The cave had a short dirty rug on the floor beside some burned sticks forming a campfire and a pair of sharpened arrows along with a roughly made bow. Obviously the boy had been occupying the place for quite a while taking time to adapt to the forest's conditions.

"What is your name?" He suddenly asked startling her.

Funny how until now she noticed he had a British accent.

"Reyna, and yours?" She said hesitantly still not willing to completely trust this stranger, but finally submitting as she realized they were both alone.

"Harrison though you may call me Harry." He told her with a warm friendly smile she found herself returning.

**End of flashback**

"Reyna- " he cut himself, his eyes softening. "How are you fairing?"

He was truly the only one who could read her like that. She sighted, her shoulder slumping slightly in defeat. She hated showing weakness; she was Roman for gods sake! But somehow this particular wizard managed to surpass all her barriers.

"I'm sorry" she murmured reluctantly. "I tried stopping them from attacking, we already had a plan but they–

"I know" he said, his eyes gleaming with comprehension. "They must have divided."

She simply nodded while he took a sit next to her on the bed.

"What are you going to do with all this?" the girl asked softly. "I know you have enough with the tournament and all…"

Harry scoffed.

"The tournament is a joke, I mean now that they know who I really am I can use my powers" he smirked, bumping her shoulder playfully.

Reyna let out a small smile.

"It's not the tournament what I'm worried about, but the reason behind it" she confessed.

"I'll talk with Dumbledore tomorrow, see if I can pull out of this mess" he declared "but I have a feeling it will not be that easy."


End file.
